True Beauty
by Kajune
Summary: Charlotte long believed he was the most beautiful, but when a certain girl catches his attention, he eventually discovers that he was wrong all along.


**Title **: True Beauty

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: Drama

**Warning** : OOCness.

**Summary** : Charlotte long believed he was the most beautiful, but when a certain girl catches his attention, he eventually discovers that he was wrong all along.

* * *

><p>Charlotte long believed that he was the most beautiful of all creation, that nothing could ever surpass him. As insisting as he was to have his fellow Fraccion accept that, by now he no longer believes in it.<p>

The Shinigami that is beautiful by victory, had become a subject to Charlotte's desire of seeing more things, things besides themselves that was also beautiful. A lot of the comrades that Yumichika encountered looked rather stunning, especially the 10th division's lieutenant. It would of taken less time however, for Charlotte to drop his beliefs if those people didn't have such dirty hearts. The body can be insanely beautiful, but if the heart isn't, then even that beauty all stand awe to, is a fake.

What took away the very thing Charlotte stood proudly over ever since his 'rebirth', was none of the Shinigami that Yumichika spent his time with; it was in fact a mere human girl.

Her appearance doesn't surpass the outer beauty of the self-centered Rangiku, but with a heart so pure that it will forgive anyone for anything they've done, to the point that the person becomes very modest and loving, makes her more beautiful than all.

_Orihime_, was what most Shinigami called her. It's quite surprising for Charlotte that even her name reflects her beauty, the very thing he has come to accept as being greater than his own. Occasionally would she visit Soul Society to meet with some of the female Shinigami, and during those times would Charlotte study her. A person could just knock her, hit her, even slap her over anything, and she'd be the one apologizing despite when sometimes it's an accident. Orihime holds no ill-will, no dark side, nothing evil.

A person like this is undoubtedly beautiful, greater than any other being.

After a while does Charlotte leave Yumichika alone and return to Hueco Mundo, ending his private session of spying on the latter. He has seen what he had hoped and feared to find, and that was all.

However...

* * *

><p>The raven-haired stares at the bulky Arrancar before him, feeling a bit annoyed to have been woken up by the words 'The Princess is here!'. Charlotte half-heartedly bows and dances his way over to the chair opposite to the Espada, his eyes briefly examining the cup of tea placed on the round table now before them.<p>

"Sorry to disturb you, 4th Espada, but I am in need of your assistance."

"I don't assist trash."

"Nuh nuh, don't speak like that. I just want to ask you about dear Orihime who you took care of."

As if the memory had slipped by like his will to stay awake, Ulquiorra mutters. "...Orihime?"

"Yes!" Charlotte happily shouts. "That insanely beautiful woman with a big chest, lovely orange hair, a pure heart and-"

"I have nothing to say on that matter." The coldness in his voice returns.

Charlotte slams his hands on the table, a motion that forces him up from the chair. "But I must know!"

"Why?"

"I just said, she is BEAUTIFUL! All beautiful creatures must be known by me."

The affectionate pose of Charlotte would send anyone the desire to look away, but Ulquiorra simply stared as he spoke. "Orihime Inoue is a mere human."

If it had been a fellow Fraccion, Charlotte would of began arguing, but since it was the 4th Espada, Charlotte allowed only the feeling of heart-broke to overcome him. It was bad enough he had stormed in here, he knows, but without any other source to talk to, he had no choice but to risk his life.

"I see, so you cannot see such beauty. That is why," He turns away, tears forming in his eyes. "You are no help at all."

"If you insist on finding out, Grimmjow could help."

The speed of which Charlotte used had been so fast that it left Ulquiorra stunned right after his speech. To him, Orihime was a mere human that showed him where his heart was, to think of her as something more than that, wasn't right. Besides, if there was any Arrancar that saw more qualities in her, that would be Grimmjow, who had kidnapped her behind his back sometime ago.

* * *

><p>The blue-haired curses under his breath as he hangs onto the edge of the balcony, having been knocked off by surprise by the heavy impact of Charlotte's introduction. As he climbs up, a guilty Charlotte begins to speak.<p>

"Oh Grimmjow-sama, may you tell me about Orihime?" Although not required, Charlotte still added a honorific to the end of Grimmjow's name, for if there was anyone to beat up a weaker Arrancar out of frustration, it would be this guy.

"Huh? That bitch? Why should I!" Grimmjow questions, as he struggles to get back up. Next time, he'll avoid sitting on the edge of this place and instead, stand from a distance in case he gets unlucky.

"She is a true beauty, without her, there'd be nothing more besides myself to consider...beautiful." Charlotte poses again, but whispers to himself that Yumichika is also an exception.

"I don't care who the hell gave you that idea, but I ain't talking." Back on his own to feet, Grimmjow puts his hands in his pockets and mentally curses Charlotte some more.

"Why!"

"Didn't I just say? She's a bitch! Crying all day for that Shinigami like a brat!" Grimmjow thinks a bit about Ichigo, who he would of killed if it weren't for that woman. Remembering how she ended up becoming witness to his final fight, reminds him of a good side of her he can't really ignore. "The only thing good about her is that she can heal any wound and bring back the dead!"

"WHAT!" An astounded Charlotte roars. "I know she can heal, but bring back the dead too!"

"Ask the two bitches," Grimmjow says as he turns away, finding that last shout an inspiring reason to dash away. "Loly and whatever, they were-"

And then, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Charlotte spent most of the day running around asking questions, while gaining little information from everyone he was sent to talk to. None of his fellow Fraccion were suggested, it was mostly the Espada. That only meant that he had to risk his life many more times than he would prefer.<p>

After successfully beckoning for even the tinniest information from Loy and Menoly, he came to learn more about how strong-willed Orihime was and how spectacular her powers were. Almost instantly after the discovery, he was told to go talk to Yammy, the giant that had apparently encountered her once or twice.

In exchange for another never-to-come meeting, Charlotte learned how clingy she can be. After that, he went to Ulquiorra again for Yammy knew no other source. The former that was found sleeping on top of his bed (instead of head down while sitting on a chair), almost demandingly had him go to Starrk, the one responsible for dragging Orihime back to Las Noches before his own final fight. Starrk told Charlotte that she shivered a lot from fear, but that was all he knew.

From Starrk he went to Nnoitra, who could only give out mean comments about her, none of which took away Charlotte's view on her. Next was the 5th Espada's Fraccion, who had held her hostage for some time. Similar to the others, Tesra commented that she was caring towards her Shinigami friend and was strong willed.

In the end, Charlotte learned that although there was said to be some faults in Orihime's personality, she was still very charming in every other way possible.

For that, Charlotte fled to the human world and after spying on her for half a day, he found out the location of her house and left her the most beautiful rose he could find. It's a symbol that her beauty is truly great. On August 8th, the day his beliefs about himself being 1st place on the list of the most beautiful began, he retires to 2nd place with Orihime (if not officially) becoming the next 1st place.

True beauty, really does exist in women.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
